Animal Mechanicals The Movie/Transcript
Entertainment logo. Paper Products logo. Media logo. movie started with a song called "Where I Belong" sung by Tori Kelly whom voiced Santana Altas. Summit Entertainment, K/O Paper Products and DHX Media presents Animal Mechanicals The Movie. song ends. pods of the Animal Mechanicals light up, then they all come out of them except for Santana who didn't appear. Rex, Unicorn, Komodo, Mouse and Sasquatch: Animal Mechanical Mission Time! that, they noticed that Santana isn't here with them. Rex: Hey, where's Santana? She always goes on adventures with us. Komodo: Hmm...You're right, Rex. Usually, She goes on missions with us. But, this time she is not with us and I think she must have gone off somewhere. Curious. Sasquatch: But Komodo, how are we going to find her? she could be anywhere on one of the islands. Mouse: I know, we can ask Island Owl. maybe she knows where Santana is. Unicorn: Good idea, Mouse. Let's go talk to her about Santana's whereabouts. run to Island Owl's Pod, as the platform opens with the mechanical golden egg rising up on it. two mechanical hands show up and cracks open the mechanical golden egg revealing Island Owl. Island Owl: Good morning, Animal Mechanicals! Rex, Unicorn, Komodo, Mouse and Sasquatch: Good morning, Island Owl! Rex: Island Owl, we need your help. Our multicolored swan and eagle hybrid bird friend Santana is missing. Do you know where she went? Island Owl: I'm sorry, Rex. But, I'm afraid I won't be able to find your friend. However, while all of you are sleeping, Something very strange happened. Komodo: Um, question: what do you mean something very strange? Island Owl: Well Komodo, TV screen-like face tunes into an empty island. a mysterious blue light appear on an empty island for an unknown reason. Mouse: What kind of light would appear on an empty island? Island Owl: Unknown. Your mission is to find out what that blue light is. Oh and... good luck finding Santana. Mechana can you do it? Rex, Unicorn, Komodo, Mouse and Sasquatch: We Animal Mechanical Can! Unicorn, Komodo, Mouse and Sasquatch run up to the door where the start of the slide is. They then run out the door and onto the slide, sliding all the way down the mechanical slide. it then connects to the empty island, allowing the Animal Mechanicals to arrive there, while the slide disconnects from the island. Rex:Here we are! The empty island! Unicorn: Whoa! the island really is empty. No trees and everything except the ground. Sasquatch: I don't know how to say this but, all I can say is that it'll be we won't be able to play games when it's only ground. Unicorn: You're right, Sasquatch. we can't play any games if it's only land. Right Rex? (Then, the camera cuts to the scene where Rex is standing but he is not there.) Unicorn: Hey, where is Rex? Sasquatch: And where's Komodo? Mouse: Look! (Camera cuts to Rex and Komodo, who are sitting at the edge of the island.) There they are! sitting at the edge of the island. Sasquatch: Maybe we should talk to them. Unicorn: Good idea, Sasquatch. (Unicorn, Mouse and Sasquatch went to approach Rex and Komodo so that they can talk to them. Meanwhile, Rex and Komodo are sitting together, feeling very depressed until the other Animal Mechanicals show up.) Unicorn: Rex? Komodo? Are you okay? You looked depressed. Rex: Oh, it's nothing but it's just that, the only reason why Komodo and I are feeling depressed it is because we're worried about Santana. We are worried that something tragic will happen to her. that's why we were depressed. Sasquatch: Oh, it's that the reason why you were here? Komodo: Yes, Sasquatch. Mouse: You know what? I also miss Santana as well and we have a great friendship together and so does Unicorn and Sasquatch. But, the closest friendship she ever had is with you two. But don't worry, I'm sure that she'll be here any time we'll just have to wait and be patient. Sasquatch: But Mouse, how are we ever going to be patient? We can't play any games. Mouse: Hmm... Maybe we can play a few games that will work. Unicorn: Well, it's worth a try. Come on, Rex. You too Komodo. Rex and Komodo: Okay! a song called "Unbreakable Smile" sung by Tori Kelly begins after Rex and Komodo agreed. Then, the Animal Mechanicals play a few games like tag, simon says and follow the leader. The song ends after they played some games and they all fell asleep and when night time comes, Santana secretly flew to the island without waking the Animal Mechanicals. Once she landed, the blue light appeared, which woke up the Animal Mechanicals and caught their attention. Rex: Look! Komodo: there's the blue light. Mouse: And there's Santana. Saaquatch: Um, guys... what is she doing? is pawing the ground, exhales and flew to the blue light. Unicorn: I think she's about to go through the blue light. Rex, Komodo, Mouse and Sasquatch: WHAT?! Rex: We have to stop her. Quickly! Animal Mechanicals run as fast as they can to catch up to her and once they get to her, they all grabbed her right ankle. Komodo: Santana, what are you doing? It's too dangerous for an Animal Mechanical to go through a blue light. Santana: But, I have to do it and more importantly, that is not just an ordinary blue light, it's a portal that leads to a new world. Now back off!! shakes her ankle and the Animal Mechanicals fell and landed to the ground. After they got up, they continued to chase after her. Rex, Unicorn, Komodo, Mouse and Sasquatch: Nooooooooooo!!! (Santana was able to go through the portal and the others are also able to go through it as well as the portal closes. All of them are screaming except for Santana because she is very brave and the six heroes come out of the portal which is the ocean and all of them have landed on the beach. Santana lands on her feet while Mouse, Unicorn and Sasquatch lands on their heads, Komodo lands on his rump and Rex lands on his back. The five heroes got up.) Rex: Is everyone alright? Mouse: I'm OK . Unicorn: Me too. Sasquatch: Everybody's okay, Rex. But, I just have one question. Rex: What? Sasquatch: Where are we? Komodo: Hmm... if I am correct, And I'm always am, we must be on the beach. Except, the sand is a lot more softer than the one at our place. Santana: You may be right, but there are more places than just the beach. Follow me! (Santana digs a tunnel in the sand.) Rex: Wow! You can dig?! Santana: digging Of course, I can dig. But, just give some time. Santana: (echoed) The tunnel is finished. Follow the path, guys. Rex: Umm... okay. (The Animal Mechanicals entered the tunnel and after they got out and meet up with Santana, they were surprised and amazed when they saw a city.) Rex, Unicorn, Komodo, Mouse and Sasquatch: Whoa... Mouse: What is this place?Category:Movies Category:Transcripts Category:Animal Mechanicals